


Images No. 10 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Images No. 10 (a 221B)

Kat outlined the situation for Ruby: Percy had contacted a sketchy acquaintance, gone missing, and uploaded photos inappropriately. This acquaintance was likely using Percy to blackmail someone, and for several unspecified reasons we preferred to resolve the affair discreetly.

DI Dimmock looked both fascinated and _la-la-la-not-listening._

Ruby smiled at the monitor. “OK, first the IP addresses from the gallery updates… yep, all the same. Now customer information from the ISP… This bit’s easier with a warrant – no? Babe, I’m peckish, get me a sandwich?”

Dimmock left. A marriage incorporating plausible deniability has a glittering future.

“Hold on…” Ruby pointed. “Look!”

We crowded around. A metadata window showed that the first image’s alternate text was “Lingerie prof1le.”

She clicked to the second picture and I understood. I stalked across the studio and flopped onto the bed.

Shortly the mattress dipped and John was stroking my back. “Sherlock?”

“Atrocious. _That_ didn’t require a hacker.”

“No?”

“And Dimmock here to witness it!” I moaned into the duvet.

John ruminated. “Did you wank as I prescribed?”

… What?

“As your de facto GP and resident sexpert, you must wank when I say, especially during a case.”

 _Sexpert?_ “Is that an order, Captain?”

It is physiologically interesting how he blushes and blanches simultaneously.

“ _God_ yes. Later. Now tell us what’s going on and let’s find our boy.”


End file.
